


A Thousand Years

by AliKat7



Series: Game of Thrones Fanvideos [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/AliKat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my favorite couples from the show both Season 1-2. And yes, I know some of these couples end up tragically in later books (or even already on the show) but I still love them together now. Some of these are ones I don't ship but they're popular so I included them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years




End file.
